ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6: Skybound
The sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Skybound, was preceded by Season 5 and will be succeeded by Season 7. Jay and Nya were the focus of the season Story Caution Spoiler alert! In Ninjago "Skybound", clouse (who had escaped from the cursed realm) found the teapot of tyrealm and frees the evil Djin, Nadakhan from it. Nadakhan then trappes clouse in it by making clouse "wish it all away". After that Nadakhan frames the ninja. And the ninjas became wanted. The ninjas flee but got surrounded by policemen. Misako came piloting the destiny's bounty but ends up crashing it. The ninja managed ti escape but Misako got arrested. Earlier that day, Nadakhan finds Sensei wu in the public library and hears him saying," be careful what you wish for ," and imprisones him in the teapot of tyrealm. When Misako is left in a room handcuffed, Nadakhan comes and trickes Misako into telling him the secret location of the realm crystal and also imprisoned her in his teapot. Ronin was than hired to find the ninja and bring them to jail. After Ronin cunningly captured all of the ninja, the was brought to kryptarium prison. Meanwhile, Nadakhan went to the location of the realm crystal and stole it. While the ninja was hiding from Ronin they found that Nadkhan could shapeshift to frame them. At kryptarium prison, the ninja found captain Soto and he told them how to catch a Djin, tge answer was a drop of tiger widow poison. One drop enough to kill a man, and to slow a Djin down. After freeing captain Soto and themselves, captain Soto told them that the last tiger widow lived on an island not found on any map but in a lantern. When the lantern is lit it shows the location of the island. But the lantern was safely on Nadkhan's ship itself. Meanwhile, Nadakhan (who was once a pirate) freed his crew from different realms( which they were banished to) on dark island. The police was focused on finding the ninja but unknown to them, Nya and Jay were disguised as policemen. And had logged in to the police system searching for Nadhakan's ship but found nothing. Meanwhile, Cole and Llyod flew on elemental dragonback to the last known location of Nadhakan's ship(also known as the misfortune's keep) only to find electric wiring and other metal parts. Zane and Kai went to the crash site of the destiny's bounty only to find the need to escape, leaving their ship behind. Meanwhile Nadakhan and his crew (Dogshank,doubloon, flintlock and monkey wretch) to his home realm, Djinjago, but it was falling apart piece by piece. Nadhakan's father, the Djin king told Nadakhan that the 16 realms were all interconnected. When the ninja destroyed the cursed realm they also destroyed all 16 realms. Then Nadhakan's father gave him the sword of souls, that had the power to hold life forces. Nadhakan then slahed the teapot of tyrealm with it, causing the souls of Clouse, Sensei Wu and Misako to go inside the sword. He then returned to Njnjago and swore the ninjas would pay for that. In the end, Jay manages to make a final wish, resulting in the events transpired not to happen and return back to the point where everything started. As both Jay and Nya were the only ones who remembered the events, both of them embraced and rekindled their relationship. At the same time, Clouse found the teapot, but got chased away by the citizens, which fortunately prevented the same events from happening again. NEXT STORY COMING IN 07/09/16 Episodes * Infamous * Public Enemy Number One * Enkrypted * Misfortune Rising * On a Wish and a Prayer * My Dinner With Nadakhan * Wishmasters * The Last Resort * Operation Land Ho! * The Way Back Cast Main Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane and Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nadakhan and Clouse - Scott McNeil Guest Cast *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ronin - Brian Dobson Trivia * This is the first season where Garmadon makes no appearance or is even mentioned. Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu